Different modes of environmentally-friendly and health improving transport are currently available and new modes of environmentally-friendly transport are under development. There is a growing need to use this form of transport in order to reduce emissions which are harmful to human health and the environment and which can contribute to, inter alia, heart, lung disease and global warming.
Accordingly, technology is needed to facilitate and promote the use of healthy, environmentally-friendly transport over other non-environmentally-friendly modes of transport which damage human health.